Yuki ga futte imas...
by CyberSerpent
Summary: It's another snowy day and Yui's feeling moody. When Suboshi comes to cheer her up, she overdid with the insult. How will they make up? Y+S (my 1st ever FY fic!)


Disclaimer- I don't own Fushigi Yuugi

A/n- doki doki doki…my first ever FY fic…urk. This one's Yui+Suboshi. (Suboshi's so cute ^.^)

Yuki ga futte imas… 

"Is something bothering you, priestess?"

Yui whirled around to face Nakago. "No. I was just…thinking."

"Ah. The snow *does* bring back memories, does it not?" Nakago nodded somewhat meaningfully and turned around to walk out.

"Yes…yes it does…" Yui wedged her chin into her hand and looked out the window at the snow falling down…so delicate, so fragile…

"Yui-chan!" a happy and chipper voice piped in.

Yui's chin slid on her palm and she turned around, sweatdropping. "S-Suboshi?"

"Ne! Yui! It hasn't snowed here for such a long time, what do you say we go out and have some fun!" Suboshi grinned.

Yui turned away. "No thanks. The *priestess* has more important things on her mind than whacking a certain *somebody* senseless with a wad of wet, mushy junk."

Suboshi laughed nervously. "Eh…yeah. Funny, Yui, funny. Heh heh, heh."

"It wasn't meant to be funny, Suboshi."

"Funny anyway."

"Can you please just get out!" Yui shouted angrily, slamming her palms on the windowsill.

Suboshi looked hurt. "G-gomen nasai…" with that he coughed softly and slinked out.

"Su…boshi?"

~*~

"Stupid…stupid…" Suboshi muttered and kicked a patch of snow. "_The *priestess* has more important things on her mind…_ seriously, who the hell does she think she is? Some _goddess_?! Well yeah…in a sense she is one. I shouldn't try to reason with myself, I almost always end up embarrassing myself in front of myself—and now I'm talking gibberish…oh gawd…" Suboshi groaned and looked up at the sky. 

Snowflakes floated gingerly down to the ground, and one landed on Suboshi's head.

"Hey!" Suboshi cried out angrily and wiped the offending snowflake off. "I *hate*, _*hate*_ snow! HATE IT!" 

/FLASHBACK/

"M-matte, ni-san!"  a tiny five-years-old Suboshi stumbled behind his elder brother.

"Why don't you just stay in the back with mom?" an also five-years-old Amiboshi hollered back, running to catch up with his friends. 

Suboshi tripped on a block of ice and skinned his knee. "Owwwwwieeeee!" tears began to roll down his cheeks. "Ni-san! Help me!"

A slightly irritated Amiboshi stopped and whirled around. "See?! I _told_ you to stay in the back! Now look!" with a sigh he bent down and began to wrap Suboshi's skinned knee in a bandage made from his scarf.

Suboshi sniffled. "Ne, ni-san…"

"Hm?"

"Arigatou."

"Your welcome."

/END FLASHBACK/

"Oh crap…" Suboshi cursed under his breath as warm tears began to flow from his eyes. 

"If you want to cry…then cry. I'll stay with you here, holding you, until I can understand you…" 

"Crap…"

~*~

Snow still mizzled down, and Yui still remained moody. "What's wrong with me?" she thought to herself. She tapped her fingers on the windowsill impatiently as she contemplated what was wrong with her. Just then a smack rang throughout the room. A white glob of snow had smashed into her window.

"_What_?!" Yui stood up, outraged, and lifted up the window. "Whoever's doing this better come out no—" Alas, she didn't get to finish her sentence as another snowball smacked into her face. "STOPPIT YOU FOOL!" she screamed to no one in particular.

"That's for the time you smacked _me_ on the face, snob." A familiar voice laughed and Suboshi's head appeared from behind a tree. "Nya nya, I betcha can't get me, *priestess* that you are."

"Ohhhh you're asking for it, you…" Yui glowered and straightened up. "You're going DOWN, Suboshi." 

~*~

"GWACK!" 

"That'll teach YOU, you miserable imbecile!"

"Oh yeah? Eat THIS!"

"KYYYYYA! Suboshi! This is—was—my best coat!"

"Stop wallowing in self-pity, Yui-chan, and come get me! If you can, of course."

"SHADDUP!" 

"GLACK!"

"Haha!"

"You die now!"

"MMMPH!"

"Snow tastes good, does it not?"

"Shut up! You freak!"

"Eat snow!!!"

"I said, SHUT U—Suboshi? What are you doing?"

Suboshi approached Yui reproachfully, "You remember the time I kissed you? And told you I loved you?"

Yui froze. "Why are you asking this now?"

"I just want to know how you feel about me." Suboshi sidled up to her and placed his hand tenderly on her cheek. "Because I love you, Yui."

Yui stiffened as the boy began to stroke her cheek. "I—I dunno." She pushed his hand away gently. "I really don't know."

Suboshi nodded, trying to hide his hurt expression. "I understand."

"I-I don't mean that I don't like you or anything. You've been so great to me, but I just…I just don't know how I feel…" Yui put her hand on Suboshi's, "About Tamahome, and Nakago…"

"I said, I understand." Suboshi replied stiffly.

Yui sighed. "I suppose, but I don't underand you." With that she stood up on tiptoes, took Suboshi's face in both hands to tilt his head downwards, and kissed him motherly on the forehead. "If you want to cry, then cry. I'll stay here, holding you, until I can understand you truly."

"Crap…crap…" tears were flooding out by rivers, and Suboshi could barely see clearly out of his eyes as he clasped Yui to him desperately and sobbed into her neck. "I lost my parents, I lost ni-san, and now must I lose you too…?"

Emotion overcame Yui as she hugged the boy to her tighter, "No, you will never lose me, Suboshi, never…I love you too, I love you, Suboshi, I love you…"

Suboshi looked up, befuddled but still teary-eyed, "But, I thought you said…"

"It was when you held me, held me so gently, that I understood. I love you, Suboshi," Yui smiled at him.

"A-and," Suboshi said, stammering in his ecstasy, "I love you too…" with that he lowered his lips to Yui's for a kiss.

A/n- O.O oki…my first ever FY fic…liked it? Plz R+R! I did this while I was supposed to be completing Pillow Grand Pree for Rurouni Kenshin ^.^;;; so yeah! Review!

Later dayz!

CyberSerpent .~


End file.
